


X

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumble growled, not a typical sound from the happy-go-lucky pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for X week of the A-Z Challenge at 1_million_words.

Bumble growled, not a typical sound from the happy-go-lucky pup. 

Clint smiled as he leaned in the doorway. He wasn’t holding the dog back by anything but a command. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Bumble says you can’t come in the house.” He taunted the suits on the front porch.

“Mister Barton-“ One of them started, Clint cut him off.

“Please, please. There is no need for formality. Call me SHIELD Agent Barton. Or _Hawkeye the Avenger_ if you’re buying the beer.” In response the man gave him the look of disdain that he’d seen innumerable times since he began working with Phil. Clint laughed. Bumble growled louder. “Yeah, that doesn’t work on either of us. You wanna try another one?”

“Clint.” Phil’s voice echoed through the house to them. The tone somewhere between a warning and a plea.

A minute later Phil was behind them, garment bag and carry-on in hand. Both man and dog moved to let him out. All three knew he _had_ to go. There was a quick kiss for partner and dog, then Coulson was gone.

Clint sat on the floor. Bumble climbed into his lap. “There is no such thing as ex-CIA.”


End file.
